


An Enchanting Lesson

by Xesahc



Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc
Summary: A young Loki practices his magic with the help of his tutor, Amora the Enchantress. Their lesson soon turns intimate and Amora teaches Loki how magic can be used to enhance their own pleasure.
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Enchanting Lesson

Loki concentrated as he stood over the small fountain of water in front of him. He remembered the precise hand movements Amora had taught him earlier, waving them above the still water. With the slightest move, the water below began to ripple and churn. Enchanted by Loki's spell, the water slithered upwards, forming a liquid tendril before him.

"I-I'm doing it!" Loki smiled as he slowly raised the shape before him. After a few failed attempts, he was impressed at just how well he had been grasping this new spell. His mentor Amora stood across from him, watching with great interest.

"Now try your hand at influencing it." Amora waltzed up beside Loki. "Keep it to three words."

Loki only needed a moment to remember his incantations. "Geffa… Galdor… Volkna!" The liquid tendril remained lifeless as it hanged in front of him. He pouted. He had recited the spell correctly. No mispronunciations. His hands were doing the right signals. What was he doing wrong?

Amora leaned in right behind Loki and whispered almost seductively in his ear. "A spell's power is in its whisper." He felt her hand gripping his shoulder. He noticed how Amora was acting around him, preferring to get close and personal during his teachings. Her lips hovered inches from his ear. "A true master needs only to think it."

With her advice given, Amora stepped back and left Loki to his work. He wondered if his burgeoning skills truly impressed her. The two had never been that close before Algrim recommended that she teach him magic. Amora had been known as the "Enchantress" for her proficiency in casting hexes and illusions, but many assumed she got her name from her flirtatious nature. And while Loki was never the most desirable Asgardian for his scrawny frame, Amora didn't seem to mind.

Taking her words to heart, Loki steadied his resolve and prepared his incantations. He stared down the tendril, speaking each word with a quiet and focused intensity.

"Geffa. Galdor. Volkna."

The tendril began shifting before his eyes. The water flowed, forming a serpentine face within the ripples. A hood of a cobra took shape as it slithered in place. The serpent hissed, baring its needle-like fangs in front of its creator. Before Loki could take in what he had made, the serpent lunged and struck him right in the face.

The serpent turned back into water as it made contact, soaking Loki from head to toe. He stood still, grimacing as water dripped from his face. Not so much out of embarrassment, but of frustration for failing to do the spell correctly. Behind him, he could hear Amora stifling her giggles. Loki shot around and glared at her. She wasn't even attempting to hide her laughter.

"You find humor in this?"

Amora regained her composure, but still wore a bright smile upon her lips. "Loki, you granted magic to water. It became a snake and a snake bites." She leaned in closer, her green eyes fixed on his. "You did it perfectly."

Loki's spirits raised upon hearing her praise. "I did?"

"Don't you know how amazing you are?" Her voice dripped in seduction. Amora brought her hand up to Loki's cheek. Her fingers stroked though his hair as she spoke. "Metal and rock are easy, but to have an apprentice control water..." Loki hanged on her every word. She was now cupping both sides with his face with her hands, pulling him ever closer to hers. "It's a triple threat, for it is also mist and ice."

Her lips beckoned his. Loki didn't question any of it. In a moment that seemed to span an eternity, their lips touched each other's. Amora cradled Loki's head while they kissed. Loki brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her lips were soft to touch. Loki had fantasized about being able to be this close to them and now he was living it.

Amora brought herself back. A thin line of saliva briefly joined their lips together as they parted. Amora's eyes seemed to glow in the bask of the sun. Loki was left speechless.

"Amora, I... that was..."

"Shh." Amora placed a finger over his lips. "For now, don't think of me as your mentor." With a swift motion, she gripped onto Loki's shoulders and pressed her body up against his. Loki stumbled backwards, right up against the nearby wall in the chamber. "Think of me as your personal consort."

Up close, Loki could feel her breast pressing up against his chest. They were firm, even accounting for her outfit. Amora always flaunted her beauty in front of others, and the dress she wore accentuated her cleavage. Loki blushed, as it felt almost inappropriate to be so close to one of his future subjects. He half-expected someone to barge in on the two of them at that very moment.

But if there was one thing Loki liked to get up to, it was mischief.

Loki pulled in for a kiss, sealing his lips around Amora's. Her hands stroked through his shaggy hair. He grabbed Amora from behind, squeezing her ass below her skirt. Loki's tongue met with hers, as the two exchanged saliva. Amora's tongue seemed to fight for dominance as they kissed.

Amora could feel Loki's hand reach down between her legs. He began feeling around her crotch, looking for something to rub. Loki's fingers probed through her leggings, brushing up against her labia. She gently cooed as their lips parted for air. Her clothes were too thick for any penetrating to be done, by the touch alone was enough to keep her going.

She laid her head up against Loki's chest and took in his scent. He smelt of earthly tones, of mist and vapor. It was unlike any Asgardian she had been with before. Loki repositioned himself and reached down beneath Amora's leggings. He could feel her lips beneath her panties. They were already slightly damp from his touch.

After a few cursory prods, Loki plunged two of his fingers inside of her. Amora gasped as she felt them enter her pussy. His fingers probed deep inside, feeling around for her g-spot. Amora could tell Loki was a bit inexperienced when it came to pleasing a woman. His fingers would briefly brush past the right spot, but slide back out as soon as he felt it. Either that or he was deliberately teasing her. Amora didn't know which option would be more frustrating.

She dug her nails into Loki's shoulders as he went, his skin still being protected by his cape and clothes. Still, Loki could feel the pressure and knew that Amora needed some more stimulation. Taking his thumb, Loki started rubbing up against Amora's clit as he fingered her.

"Oh, Loki!" Amora cried out. "Right there! Don't stop!"

Loki knew he had her. He kept the current pace, thrusting his fingers inside at a rhythmic pace. His thumb moved around in circles as he went. It was smooth and wet to the touch. Amora moaned with ecstasy. When she started coming down, Loki would move his thumb around in the opposite direction to switch things up.

"How am I doing, my Enchantress?"

Amora bit her lip. She couldn't speak for the fear of crying out and attracting undue attention. Eventually, Loki got lucky and brushed his fingers up inside just the right way. He could feel a gush of fluid spray out. Amora buried her into Loki's chest and let out her pent-up cries. Loki brought his hand out from below her waist. It was completely soaked. Amora's legs were weak, and she collapsed in his arms.

Loki supported her and leaned her up against the wall. She was breathing quite heavily, and her cheeks were flushed with color. Her leggings were stained, but it hardly stood out given their dark color. Loki wiped his hand on his cape and waited for Amora to catch her breath.

"You..." Amora gasped. "... Are a quick learner." She placed her hand over her chest as she controlled her breathing.

A faint smile formed on Loki's face. "Well, I had a good teacher."

Amora shifted her gaze towards him. Her emerald eyes were piercing. "But Your Highness..." Her lips curled into a devilish grin. "I haven't even started on you."

With a few curls of her fingers, Amora began to summon a green ball of mystical energy. Before Loki knew what was happening, Amora flicked her wrist and sent it straight for Loki's crotch. He momentarily flinched, but felt no pain. Instead, the belt around his waist unfastened by itself. His pants dropped down to ankles, exposing himself in front of Amora.

Loki's eyes widened in panic. "Amora, what trickery is this?" A green cloud of energy surrounded Loki's cock, wrapping around it tightly like a serpent.

"'tis no mere trick, Loki." Amora smiled. "I am simply returning the favor."

The mystic energy rubbed up and down Loki's dick. The movements were slow but deliberate. Amora was using her magic to jerk him off. Loki braced himself as she went. The sensation he felt was unlike any he felt before. It was if the air itself was helping him get off, as it lacked the solid weight of another person's hand.

His moans betrayed his pleasure. "Is... is this supposed to teach me a lesson?" Loki stammered as he marched over beside Amora. As much as he appreciated her work, he longed to feel her touch again.

"Magic can be used in many ways, Loki. A true master knows how to exploit it to their own advantage."

Amora made another incantation with her hands and the green aether she controlled started to speed up. Loki cried out, not used to the sudden change of pace. He could see that Amora enjoyed tormenting him, as her heard her snicker under her breath. Loki could hardly stand it.

"Release me!" Loki gripped onto Amora's shoulder, hardly able to stand. How could he lose control so quickly? Amora took his hand and gently kissed it, ignoring his desperate plea. Already she could see precum leaking from Loki's penis. She knew it was only a matter of time before he was finished.

"Just try to relax and enjoy it. I know I am."

Fighting through the pressure building inside him, Loki pulled himself up and stood right in front of Amora. He placed both of his arms on her shoulders for support. She seemed shocked that Loki was able to resist her spells for so long. Gradually, Loki lifted his head and stared into her eyes. The sides of his mouth turned into a mischievous grin. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Remember what you said about snakes?"

Raising his right hand, Loki curled his fingers. Suddenly, Amora felt a breeze below her waist as her leggings dropped down to her ankles. Loki had managed to copy a part of her spell just by watching her. And she was left exposed mere inches away from him.

"Well, this snake bites."

With a sudden thrust of his hips, Loki plunged his cock right into Amora's pussy. She gasped at the sudden pressure inside of her. Her arms instinctively pulled his body against her, wanting to embrace him. The magic she had used on Loki was still at work, but now she could feel its rhythms throughout her body. She had fallen victim to her own spell. And right now, she couldn't be more impressed.

"Take me now. I'm all yours."

And those were the words Loki longed to hear. Pinning her up against the wall, Loki began moving his hips. Amora squealed with each thrust, holding onto him for dear life. Her legs quivered. Never had someone been so close to him before. He cradled the back of her head, stroking her blonde locks of hair.

Amora couldn't contain herself. Loki's cock brushed up inside, filling her up with his girth. While not the most well-endowed Asgardian, she knew never to place much importance on size. It was technique that she was concerned about, and Loki had definitely proved his skills today.

What she found most unique about Loki was how his skin felt to the touch. For as much contact as they had, Loki never seemed to warm up. He always felt like he had just stepped inside from a cool spring's eve. His touch gave her goosebumps, and the feeling of him inside her sent a chill up her spine. No other man had made her feel that way.

Passion overwhelmed her. Amora locked lips with Loki once more, wishing to indulge all of her senses during their union. Loki was happy to oblige. His tongue savored the texture of her luscious lips. Amora's moans were muffled as they kissed. The weight of her breasts pressing against him made Loki's heart soar. He never wanted her to leave his side. Her beauty was intoxicating.

Loki thrusted faster and faster. The pressure continued to rise inside of him. Amora broke off their kiss, now squealing each time his cock penetrated her. Beads of sweat trickled from her face as her body was pushed to its limit. Loki knew it was time.

Embracing her in his arms, Loki plunged his cock in as hard as he could. The mystic cloud pressed up inside, causing both Amora and Loki to cry out. With his final thrust, Loki released his seed inside. Amora leaned against Loki to hold herself steady. Her moans were downright primal as they escaped her lips. Loki held her tightly as the spell she casted on him dissipated. No longer could he feel the aether engulf his manhood. All that remained was the just the two of them, joined at the hip.

Slowly, Loki pulled out. His cock was drenched with a combination of fluids that spilled onto the floor beneath them. Semen oozed from Amora's pussy and the viscous white droplets splattered onto her leggings by her ankles. The two lustful teens gazed into each other's eyes. Their smiles brightened as they saw the satisfaction in the weary faces of their partner.

Amora kissed Loki again, softly caressing his cheek as she did. Once he felt her lips drift away from his, he continued to carry her in his arms. She had never look so proud of him before now. How could he bare to let her go again?

"Loki, that was everything I dreamed it would be." Amora's voice was simply soothing to hear between Loki's heavy panting.

"As it was... for me."

Amora leaned over and traced her finger down the length of Loki's cock. "My fertility spell performed perfectly." She shifted her gaze up and locked her eyes with Loki. "Soon, the son of Odin will have heirs to call his own."

Loki's eyes opened wide and he leapt upon hearing her words. "WHAT?!" Panic quickly set in. He wasn't ready for children. How was he to tell his father that he had sired a child with his magic tutor?

To Loki's surprise, Amora simply laughed at his alarm. She pulled her leggings up and waltzed over to him. She draped her arm across his shoulders to hold him in place. Her grin betrayed her amusement. "Oh, Loki. For the god of mischief, you sure have trouble seeing through the lies of others." She tapped the bridge of Loki's nose and giggled.

Loki pouted. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't bring himself to get mad at Amora. A sharp mind like hers was something he truly admired. And really, he was more relieved that he spared the burden of fatherhood for the time being.

A faint smirk creeped across his face. "Your silver tongue will serve you well, should I become king of Asgard."

Amora licked her lips as she edged ever closer. "Perhaps my tongue will serve me well today."

She would make a good queen, Loki thought to himself.

SLAM! The doors to their chamber flew open. Loki and Amora jumped and turned their attention to the front entrance. There was no time for Loki to cover himself, as there standing dumbfounded in the doorway was the current heir to Odin's throne, staring right at the two.

"Thor!" Loki panicked and covered himself with his hands. There he was, half-naked before his brother's eyes. Amora blushed and waved towards the older prince, while Loki rushed for his pants lying in a pile against the wall.

"Y-your Highness, what brings you here today?" Amora bared a welcome grin, trying desperately to shift Thor's focus away from Loki's exposed form. In her best attempt to look casual, she brushed the dirt off of her clothes and marched up to him.

Thor simply stood, mouth agape. It took him a while to remember why he had come to see his brother in the first place. "I... wish to speak with Loki. It's a... personal matter."

Amora nodded. "I understand. I'll take my leave." Now given an easy out, Amora made her way quickly down the small staircase towards the exit. Amora avoided Thor’s judging gaze as she left, embarrassed that she had been caught fornicating with one of the royal Princes. Thor noticed the stains on her leggings as she passed, but thought it would be wise to avoid bringing any attention to it.

Once she left, Thor made his way up the steps towards his younger brother. Loki had gotten his pants on and was now fidgeting with his belt, all while cursing under his breath. Thor kept his distance and patiently waited as Loki got himself dressed.

It wasn't long before Loki straightened himself out. Thor remained quiet, not wanting to embarrass his brother even further. The silence between them filled the mostly empty room. Loki pointed his icy glare towards Thor, who could hardly bring himself to look his brother in the face.

"So... Loki..."

"If you have words to say brother, you might as well speak them now!"

"There is much I wish to discuss," said Thor. "But if you want me to be honest with you right now, all I have to say is 'well done'."

\----


End file.
